Harry Potter and the Second War
by HarryPotter5161
Summary: It is Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Now that the Ministry of Magic knows that Voldemort is back everyone thinks Voldemort will lay low for a while. Everyone except Harry. Would've put more but didn't fit. Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter and the Second War  
  
Harry's Missing Present  
  
Swoosh! There was a flash of green light. Sirius hit the floor with a thud and was hidden behind the curtain of the arc. Bellatrix Lestrange screamed with triumphant.  
Nothing happened, Harry thought to himself, he'll reappear on the other side of the arc any second now. But Sirius didn't appear.  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
Harry couldn't wait for Sirius to come out. He, Harry would go and pull him out. But as Harry ran after Sirius he was stopped by Lupin.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry."  
"Save him he's behind the curtains. He's there."  
"It's too late Harry."  
"No he's there. Save him."  
"There's nothing anybody can do Harry.. he's gone."  
Harry tried to free himself but Lupin wouldn't let him go.  
"No he's not dead. Save him. NO!"  
BANG, BANG, BANG. Harry awoke with a start. He was tangled up in his sheets and sweating all over his face.  
BANG, BANG, BANG. Harry realized that someone was knocking on the door.  
"Get up before you miss breakfast!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
Harry untangled his sheets while still laying on his bed. He put on his glasses and looked at his watch. It was 9:43. Uncle Vernon told Harry the day before that they we're taking Dudley to a Carnival (a place where muggles ride on big electronic things and play games). But Harry didn't want to go. He looked over at Hedwig's cage but Hedwig wasn't there. Harry had let her out the night before and didn't come back. Harry wondered why Uncle Vernon woke Harry up for breakfast. Harry then remembered what the Auror's told Harry before he came back to Privet Drive.  
"If we find out you've been horrible to Harry," said Tonks.  
"And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," said Lupin.  
"If we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer too," said Moody.  
Harry doubted Uncle Vernon would like a couple of Auror's coming up to Privet Drive because Harry didn't have breakfast.  
"Were leaving at 10:00," said Uncle Vernon, "If your not ready at 10:00 were leaving without you."  
Harry heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps going back downstairs.  
Harry didn't feel like having breakfast or going to a Carnival. He didn't feel like leaving his room. He didn't care that it was his birthday today. All he could think about was his godfather. It was all my fault, if I hadn't- Whatever Harry was thinking next was cut off by a pecking on the window. It was Hedwig.  
"Hedwig," said Harry, though he didn't sound excited.  
Harry got up from his bed and opened the window to let Hedwig inside. She flew to her cage with a rat in her mouth. Harry went to close the window when 5 owls flew in. He only noticed one of them as Pigwidgeon (Ron's owl). He grabbed the letter and package Pig (short for Pigwidgeon) had and placed them together on his bed. He did the same to all the other letters and packages the other owls had. All the owls flew out the window except Pig who rested in Hedwig's cage. Harry grabbed one of the letters and it was from Hermione.  
  
Harry  
  
Hope you're having a good summer. Sorry I haven't been writing to you but my parents have taken me hiking. It's when muggles sleep outside in the woods with nothing but nature. I'm already getting used to it. I got an owl in every subject. My parents were so happy. I'm going to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff a week before school. So is Ron. Hope I see you there.  
Hermione  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's present. It was shaped like a ball. He opened it and it was a remembral. Harry placed Hermione's letter and present to the side and grabbed the next one. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Harry  
Ey` Harry. How are you doin`? Things ar` a lot better now that Dumbledore is back. Grawp is also better too. I showed Grawp to Dumbledore and Dumbledore is letting em` stay. He's getting better at English too. He's always asking "WHERE'S HERMY". Appy` Birthday Harry. See you at school.  
Hagrid  
  
Harry grabbed a couple of presents to find a couple of Hagrid's homemade cakes. Harry knew to stay away from Hagrid's food. He quickly grabbed another letter and tried to smile but still couldn't.  
  
Harry  
How are you doing Harry? Glad to hear the Dursley's aren't giving you any problems. Everything is fine here. Dumbledore and Fudge are on good terms now. Fudge and the whole Ministry of Magic are now in the order. We're still staying at Grimmauld Place. It's still we're our meetings are at. It's a lot safer than the Ministry seeing how Voldemort and a whole bunch of Death Eaters managed to get inside the Ministry. Ron told me your coming next week. Can't wait to see you. I got all your defense against dark arts books as your birthday present. Moody and Tonks say hi. See you.  
Lupin  
  
Going next week, Harry thought to himself. Harry grabbed Lupin's present and like he said it was his defense against dark arts books. We'll at least one of them were. Jinxes, Charms, and Counter Spells Against the Dark Arts. The other one was Standard Book of Spells Grade 6. Harry guessed they would only need one defense against dark arts book this year. Harry grabbed another letter and it was from Ron.  
  
Harry  
Hi Harry. I guess you're not having much fun over there. I asked dad at the beginning of the summer if we could pick you up but he hasn't had time. He's being working overtime for the ministry and the order. I asked Fred and George but there to busy at their joke shop. It's getting real popular. It might even become more popular than the one in Hogsmeade. Anyway dad said that next Thursday he doesn't have to work overtime so he'll pick you up. See you then. Bye.  
Ron  
  
Harry checked his calendar. It was Saturday. He had 5 more days until Mr. Weasley came to pick him up. Harry wondered how Mr. Weasley would come to pick him up. He hoped he wouldn't use flu powder. He remembered the incident when Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George destroyed their fire place and when Fred and George gave Dudley a Tongue Toffee and Dudley's tongue grew to about 10 times it's size.  
He opened Ron's letter and there was like always Mrs. Weasley's hand knitted sweater. There was always a couple of Mrs. Weasley's homemade cakes and from Ron chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries.  
There was one letter and one package left. He grabbed the letter and read it.  
  
Harry  
I'm glad to see you're doing all right and your safe. I know you're going through a though time now. But I think I have something that will cheer you up.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
For the first time Harry noticed that the gift looked like a broom. He knew what it was at once. He grabbed it quickly and ripped it open. He wanted to scream. It was his Firebolt. He can no longer be mad at Dumbledore. He got him back his broom. He felt like he did when he first got the broom. He thought this was his best birthday ever. Then the smile faded from his face. This was the broom Sirius got me, Harry said to himself. He let go of the broom. He pushed all the letters and presents, even the broom, off the bed onto the floor. The only thing Harry wanted for his birthday was his godfather. Harry rolled over on his side, closed his eyes, as a tear trickled down his cheek. 


End file.
